


Another Day Another Dollar

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt action/adventure with a secondary prompt of 'take cover'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day Another Dollar

The warehouse was one of many nondescript buildings that lined the dockside alley. It was distinguishable only by the almost unreadable address painted next to the walk door and the fact that it was currently surrounded by a group of Preventer agents with their guns drawn. Heero and Trowa were the first two through the door followed closely by Duo and Quatre with Wufei bringing up the rear and securing the position until the secondary crew took over for him. It was a formation they had used often so each person knew his role and was comfortable with it.

Once inside the five men spread out with Heero and Trowa taking opposite point positions closest to the wall. Duo, Quatre and Wufei spread out into a wide u shape behind them creating a human net. When they were all in place Wufei announced their presence and offered safety in exchange for surrender. Not surprisingly he was answered with gunfire and comments about his lineage, parentage and a listing of the less than desirable personality traits required to be in law enforcement.

Diving down and to his right Quatre took cover and noted the location of Duo and Wufei by the sound of movement on either side of him. Rising up slowly at the first pause in shooting, Quatre sprayed the room with a round of suppressive fire. After ducking back down behind the crates that he was using for cover he counted to ten and repeated the process. When the clip was spent he ejected it and slammed a new one into place barely lengthening the time between rounds. While he was firing he noted that Heero and Trowa were still working their way around the room from opposite directions to flank the men pinned down in the back.

Duo took potshots at anyone stupid enough to show their face though his position had changed to above and slightly behind Quatre. Wufei once again invited the suspects to put down their weapons and surrender promising they would not be harmed. His offer was met with a barrage of insults that clarified any questions there might have been about his sexual involvement with Lady Une, his mother and assorted barnyard animals. Quatre shook his head and sent another shower of bullets in the direction of voices once again checking Heero and Trowa's progress.

They were within striking distance so Quatre tipped up the barrel readjusting the angle of trajectory to avoid hitting his friends when they made their move. He lifted up again, preparing to fire when the sounds of swearing and the smack of flesh against flesh told him that Heero and Trowa had made their move. It was less than a minute before there was silence followed by a yell that signaled all clear. Quatre smiled and holstered his weapon. Even with the paper work that was yet to come he and his friends should still be out of work on time today.


End file.
